


See It My Way

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami tries to get ready for work. Davina wants her to come back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See It My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #413 'Entice.'

Cami pulled away from her wife’s kiss. “Davina, I’m going to be late for work if I don’t leave soon. And I still have to do my hair.”

Davina groaned, frustrated. At seven months pregnant, her hormones were in full swing, and she desperately wanted nothing more than for Cami to come back to bed with her.

Getting an idea, she walked back to the bedroom. There, she put on some maternity lingerie Cami hadn’t yet seen her in.

She rejoined the blonde in the bathroom, where Cami was doing her hair in the mirror over the sink.

Taking in the sight of Davina, Cami sighed. “I suppose I can call in sick just this once.”

“I thought you’d see it my away.”


End file.
